1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, and more specifically to an electronic communication device with an integrated antenna and joystick-style input device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic communication devices are increasing in popularity. Furthermore, they are increasing in complexity and functionality. In such devices, graphical displays are generally the user interface of choice for easily accessing and controlling device functions. Additionally, graphical displays are becoming more important in newer portable communication devices that have comparable computing power and many of the same functions (e.g., full Internet browsing capability) as desktop computers. Typically, the graphical display is used to present the user with visual menus or icons representing the available functions. The users can easily view and select desired functions by navigating an on-screen cursor.
As such graphical displays become standard and software interfaces become more complex, an efficient and easy to use input device becomes a critical component for navigating the graphical display and selecting desired functions. At the same time, it is highly desirable to minimize the overall size and weight of the communication device. Conventionally, a separate input device is added as an additional component to the housing of the device, with a corresponding increase in the overall size and weight of the device.
For example, the graphic display is typically navigated using an on-screen cursor that is manipulated by special controls such as designated up, down, left, and right directional keys; up-down and left-right toggle switches; a rotating dial; or a joystick.
However, all of these controls require space on the device housing, and therefore increase the overall size of the device. Furthermore, they occupy valuable space on the printed circuit board of the device. Thus, a separate conventional input device does not fulfill the two design objectives of providing for efficient input and minimizing the overall size and weight of the device.
One aspect of the present invention provides an integrated antenna and input device. The integrated input device allows for efficient input, and its integration with the antenna eliminates the need for additional space on the device housing.
Another aspect of the present invention provides an electronic communication device with an integrated antenna and input device.
One preferred embodiment of the present invention provides an integrated antenna and input device that includes an antenna for transmitting and/or receiving electronic signals, and strain sensing elements coupled to the antenna. The strain sensing elements detect directional movement of the antenna.
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention provides an electronic communication device that includes a graphical display, a control circuit, an antenna, and at least one sensor. The control circuit displays information on the graphical display, and the antenna transmits and/or receives electronic signals. The sensor is coupled to the antenna and the control circuit, and relays directional movement of the antenna to the control circuit to navigate the displayed information or select specific functions of the communication device.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration only and various modifications may naturally be performed without deviating from the present invention.